Defeat Riser Phenex with
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: An one-shots featuring Issei (or OC) battling and defeat Riser Phenex during the Gremory-Phenex Rating Game. Mostly beating Riser to the ground and action. I do not own anything. 2nd chapter; Gekiranger x-over.
1. A Stand

**So I've been thinking about it for a short while and I decided to do it. I didn't like how the Rating Game ends out, but likely the other authors have done their own way work, and so I've been thinking a lot of different scenarios either with Issei using different powers and abilities or OCs against Riser. Some chapters would be crossover with other shows and originals.**

 **And another reason is to make me feel satisfy knowing how Riser gets beaten to a bulb.**

 **So the first chapter I made I did it to show on spacebattle to other people. Saves me the trouble. And the Issei in this chapter doesn't have a Boosted Gear  
**

* * *

"You won't be able to do harm on an immortal Phenex such as I. Your futile effort won't do-"

" **Ike!** "

Riser was cut off by Issei's Stand as it punch him right at his face.

' _Hmp. That enough won't to-_ ' Riser's thought were interrupted as he spilt off blood and felt a surge sensation he has never felt before. This sensation is...

"GHAR! Th-this pain-!" Riser exclaimed in surprise. His feeling pain, pain in which he wasn't supposed to fell, he was immortal! "Bu-but how!? How can a mere Pawn inflicted me such damage, could it be his Stand posses a power to defeat an immortal like me?!"

Hearing him saying that, Issei stares at him. "No, my Stand Red Blood Summer doesn't have the power to beat an immortal. I just so happen to have something that would harm a Devil, and you're no diFferent." His Stand held out it's fist until it shows something in which made everyone's eyes widened. The Stand was holding a cross!

"A cross!?" Riser cried. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to hold it!"

"No shit Sherlock, I can't touch that object without feeling a sting of pain but Red Blood Summer can." Issei proclaimed.

"After learning more about how a cross could harm on a Devil and about your family's ability, I decided to take measures. Our Bishop used to be a nun, so I borrow it just for this game." Issei said. "Before the game, I've been doing a lot of thinking on how to beat you in case we ended up in this kind of situation, I test out my theory if my Stand could touch a cross without harm and it turns out I was right." His Stand clenched it's fist as an aura was envelop. "And thanks to my Stand's ability I can double up it's Holy attribute for every ten seconds. However, there's another theory I would like to try..."

" **Ike!** "

Just then his Stand thrust it's two fingers on Riser, beside his right shoulder.

"GHAAAR!" Riser cried out in pain. "W-w-what the hell-! What is this painful sensation... HUH?!" To his shock, he saw the cross sticking out on his skin as blood linking out.

"GHAR-! You sink this thing on me-!"

 _(Cue Stardust Crusader OST)_

" **Ike!** " Riser was meet by a punch on the face again, but that did not stop there as Issei's Stand delivers a combo attack. " **Ike! Ikeike! Ike!** " It thrust it's left fist at his stomach, a kick on his right leg and then a punch on his left shoulder in which cause a bleeding scratch.

"GHAG!" Riser felt from his feet, as he felt all the painful sensations in all different parts. Issei was eyeing on him and especially his wound on his shoulder.

"Hurt doesn't it? That's what happens when you rely on so much on your ability and never experience such pains." Issei said. "And looking at your wounds, you can't regenerate when a Holy artifact is in place upon you meaning is either making your Immortality ability slow or negated, but anyway seems like my theory was right as well." He took two steps forward towards Riser. "Hope your ready for a major beat down."

Seeing him come closer and hearing him saying that, Riser struggles to stand up and tries to generate fire but he could not, not only does his immortality was negated but his fire as well. "S-s-stop! Don't you understand!? This engagement is necessarily important for the future of pure-blood devils!"

"Excuses now?" Issei scoffed. "Didn't you brag about your rank, power and victory wins, not only that you look down on people but right now your pathetic. If your that worry about the Purebloods' future then go marry another heiress that would put up with you."

Issei gives a his most deadly glare at Riser. "And let me tell you one thing that'll put in that arrogant skull of yours," He said. "Rias Gremory is off limits."

With that said, Red Blood Summer attacks him with it's signature attack.

" **Ikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikiekieikeikeikeikeike!** "

Issei's Stand throws punches on Riser on every parts, but this time Issei has his Stand to continued without stopping. Usually he would beat up his opponents with a matter of little seconds but this time he's beating Riser a lot longer due to his anger and hatred of him for trying to take Rias and the thoughts on how he would treating her awful.

" **I-ke! Ikeikeike!** " Red Blood Summer delivers an uppercut follow by a combo punches.

" **Ikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeikeike!** "

Issei's Stand continues to punch Riser without hesitation nor mercy.

The after awhile Issei's Stand's last punch send Riser towards a part of a building and crashed into it causing to break apart.

Issei was standing as he stare at fallen Riser with his Stand still have it's arm thrust until it's fist was holding on the cross as blood dissolved.

"Don't worry about the cross, I took it right after I send you." Issei said as he turns around walking towards his master.

 _(End of OST)_

* * *

 **Here you go! I could just update it to my one-shot _A Series of My Stories_ but I got several ideas on how to beat Riser during the Rating Game, so I'll be writing more of it.**

 **Review if you like this, and maybe giving out other ideas and how you would want to see Riser to be beaten.**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **One more thing; if some of you are fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, I'll be happy to show you the Issei, of this chapter, his Stand's status.**

 **Blood Red Summer**

 **Type; Close Range**

 **Status;**

 **Destructive Power: B  
**

 **Speed: A**

 **Durability: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

 **Abilities;**

 **Double Up: An ability that powers up aspects of people and inanimate objects by double. BRS can continue powering as long as it touch someone or something for every ten seconds. There are two drawbacks, the ability doesn't work on Blood Red Summer, and second: anyone who received the increase of power could not hold so much depending on the person's body. This ability shares similarities with the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, as both can increase power by double and transfer, but however BRS cannot stored power and unleash it.**

 **Stand cry; Ike. NOTE: Is Japanese word of 'Go'**

 **Named after a song; Blood Red Summer**

 **And one more thing; the scene was inspired by Jotaro beating up Steely Dan.**

 **And I even had an idea of a Highschool DxD x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure x-over writing on notes, and I'll give some little details; the Issei in that idea will have a Stand instead of the Boosted Gear and he would be a non-pervert. And I'll use the scene but slightly modify. So it'll depend on how I work on it.**


	2. Geki

**Here's chapter 2 of beating Riser with something.**

* * *

After ten days of training the Gremory Peerage are ready, the time for the Rating Game against Riser has begin.

With every members of the ORC gathered in the club room, all wearing their school uniforms, exception of Asia and Issei as the former wears her nun outfit and the latter in his GekiJyuken uniform, Grayfia reappears and announced that they'll be transporting into the battleground, special area created for the Rating Games where they can do whatever they want to do. And with that, Joseph and Fuyuko wishes luck to the group as they left with Sona and Tsubaki since they're be watching their battles.

After being transport into the battlefield, it turns out that the area they're in is a replica of the school they attend, there they were told that their headquarters shall be the Occult Research Club room and Riser's the principal's office, and the Pawns are allowed to promote once they get into the enemy's territory.

The competition begin as the Gremory group have forged plans and strategies, have defeated a few members from the start with Issei and Koneko fought the four servants of Riser with Akeno blowing up the gym with them inside and Yuuto defeated three Pawns trapped in their trap. It is a good start, only for one of them, Koneko, to be defeated and retired by Riser's Queen. Joining up with the Knight, Issei and Yuuto fought the remained servants in which consisted of two Bishops, two Knights, two Pawns and one Rook.

Once Issei saw that they're outmatch, he has no choice but to transformed in order to be in equal match. The appearance of GekiCrimson has left the group in surprised (with one particularly bishop even more) since the new Gekirangers has gain the attention of the Underworld and they not expect him to be Rias' servant. He fought and defeated the Rook then to the other servants as they all been defeated, with only one left, due to the results of his training and the new techniques he made up, but his victory was soon cut short as both Akeno and Yuuto were eliminated by Riser's Queen.

GekiCrimson wasted no time as rushed to the school building and Promoted to Queen, after arrived to the rooftop where Rias and Riser were fighting, with Asia supporting her King, he declared that he'll fight the Phenex. Before he could do that, Riser's Queen was about to attack the three only for the crimson Gekiranger to protect them with the trait of the Rook, he didn't wasted time as he quickly defeats the Queen with his new version of Oki Oki Dan eliminated her.

Now all is left on Riser's Peerage was his Bishop, his little sister, Ravel Phenex and what's left of Rias was her Bishop Asia and her Pawn Issei.

"Is just you and me, Riser!" GekiCrimson exclaimed.

"Hmp!" Riser scoffed. "No matter, even if you defeated Yubelluna, I'll still crush you with my own bare hands and flames." Flames appeared on his back as they formed a pair of wings.

"Issei..." Rias worried for her Pawn knew that he can't not defeat him due to his immortality.

GekiCrimson turns his helmet covered head towards Rias. "Don't worry, milady. Just have faith in me, and I'll end your nightmare once and for all." He said with reassured smiled under his helmet.

Rias could not help but feel as if she should, despite the situation with the enemy having a huge advantage, but as she had said before the objective is to attack Riser mentally since his body is immortal. She give off a nod as GekiCrimson nodded and heading towards his opponent.

After a few meters, the Gekiranger raise his left arm in front as a glow wrapped around to formed the Boosted Gear. Seeing the Sacred Gear made the two Phenex siblings to widened their eyes.

"That's...! The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, Boosted Gear..." Ravel exclaimed in surprised.

"Heh, so the dear Rias has made the new Red Dragon Emperor into her household." Riser said sounded not all impressed. "No wonder why my servants were defeated. But that doesn't mean a dragon can defeat an immortal phoenix."

GekiCrimson raise his right hand and his index finger raised. "Okay, one; I didn't use my Boosted Gear ever since this game has started." That statement earn him a surprised expression from Riser. He then raise his middle finger making two fingers. "And two; since you claimed that a dragon can't defeat a phoenix, what about a Honey Badger? I'm pretty sure it could beat a fiery bird."

"Hmp! Trying to fool me by saying that you didn't use a Longinus-Type Sacred Gear since the very beginning of this match and you bested my servants without it, and even though you defeated Yubelluna it was pure luck. That won't work on me." Riser smirked arrogantly. "And for that last part; I don't know what your talking about. (Chuckle) Honey Badger... There's nothing that can defeat a phoenix!"

"I'm not bluffing." GekiCrimson said bluntly earning a look from Riser. "I literally didn't use it since all of this has begun and I defeated your pieces with only my JyuKen. And you shouldn't underestimate a Honey Badger by its size and appearance, it could have a lot of tricks."

Riser eyeing on the Gekiranger with a glare, he turn to his Bishop/sister. "Ravel, did he actually defeated the others without the power of the Dragon?" He needed to know if what the Pawn said is a bluff or not and he knew that his sister would since all she is was a spectator.

"Yes, he did!" Ravel exclaimed. "Even after transformed into his suit, he defeated the others with only his hand-to-hand combat and magic. He never once used the Boosted Gear, and I no doubt that he didn't use it back at the gym."

Back at the Council room, with Sona, Tsubaki, Joseph and Fuyuko watching the game the entire time.

"That much is true," Sona said adjusting her glasses. "Since the very beginning, Hyoudou has never use the Boosted Gear to fight his way through. Even if he is a skillful fighter, he could have use that power to end the fights quickly and yet he did not." She said. "Considered that the Sacred Gear is powerful but that doesn't mean it has no limits. If boosting more than its usual number, the body of the host won't stand that much power as it would consume all stamina and causing pain. Most people would think that is his strategy, however there is another reason for it, right?"

Sona turns to look at the two GekiJyuKen practitioners.

"Yes, there is a reason." Fuyuko nodded.

Back to the battlefield.

"So you've been holding back to your power this entire, knowing the limits of your body can endure. I admitted that you've done well on saving it to defeat your last opponent." Riser said with smug.

"There's that, and the fact is," GekiCrimson said earning Riser's attention. "Ever since I learned that I possess a tool that could kill God in me all this time, I hesitate and fear of it for awhile until I received encouragements and wise words from everyone I know who believed in me. So I made a decision; I'll only use this power as a last resort, emergency and..." He turns his head to look at Rias before turning back. "for my master!"

[ **BOOST!** ]

As the Boosted Gear announced GekiCrimson charge towards Riser as his Geki flare, with glimmer of sparks.

Riser was still standing, smirking arrogantly. "Try as you may, you won't do any harm to me." He muttered confident that he'll win anyway.

As GekiCrimson has gotten close to Riser, he reared back his right fist and thrust it.

POW!

His fist collide Riser's left cheek, the force of the punch push him.

' _Hmp. That enough won't to-_ ' Riser's thought were interrupted as he spilt off blood and felt a sensation he has never felt before. "What in the...?" Riser gasped.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson palm strike him to his right shoulder then deliver another punch to the chest followed by a front kick. Riser stumble back from the attacks, all the while feeling the same sensation.

[ **BOOST!** ]

The Crimson Gekiranger then delivers a barrage of punches and palm strikes at the Third son Phenex for a brief moment he throws one last punch to the face again in which send Riser far.

Riser's blazing wings appeared as he float away from the Gekiranger. Just then, he covered his mouth as he felt something welling up in his throat. He coughed hard, and spat out blood.

"This is...?" Riser gasped, gritting his teeth as he looked at his bloodstained hand, "This pain is-?!" He's eyes widened in outrage and horror as he looked back at GekiCrimson, "Impossible... this Pawn is strong enough to inflict pain on an immortal like me without the need for holy items?!"

Meanwhile, Rias was surprise as much as Riser, how did her Pawn managed to inflict pain on a Phenex that has immortality?

At the Council room, everyone (minus Joseph) were surprise to see a Phenex to feel pain.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked surprising to see Riser being in pain.

"Is it his Geki that does him harm?" Sona wondered before looking towards Fuyuko and Joseph.

"Don't look a me, I'm also surprised to see it." Fuyuko waved her hands.

"I taught him how to do it." The three girls turns their attention to Joseph.

"You did? And how?" Sona asked.

"Last year I've been developing Geki Wazas that would be must affect towards Devils, and as a result I managed to change my Geki to have the same effect as the Holy powers and Holy artefacts." Joseph explained earning a surprised expression from Fuyuko. "During their training for this match, I helped out Issei with his Geki in order to have the same effect as my own. At first he couldn't manage it but it seems his training has buy off."

"Good thing I thought about teaching him about Pure Geki." Joseph said as smiled knowing that he help his friend a great deal.

Back to the battlefield, GekiCrimson and Riser were staring at each other with the former having a shocking expression with the former clenched his right hand as his Geki flared with a hint of glow. During training, Joseph has took the liberty on teaching Issei about his Pure Geki, it is a Geki that has the same effect as light element and Holy artifacts, Issei wasted no time as he trains hard to turn his Geki into Pure Geki and he was glad that he thought about since he was facing an immortal. He could only maintain it for a short period of time, so he has to use the Boosted Gear in order to power up the Pure Geki.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson charge in as he jumps high enough to reach the floating Phenex and throws a palm strike to the chest as air came out from the latter's mouth, the Gekiranger didn't stop there as he throws a barrage of punches and palm strikes as they descend back to the roof. Once reached the roof GekiCrimson then throws one last punch at his face with his Boosted Gear sending Riser far away.

[ **BOOST!** ]

Gritted his teeth, Riser clenched his hand into a fist as flames coating it and he then charge in as he throws a punch, GekiCrimson split his legs to dodge the flaming punch until he rise up and throws an uppercut hitting Riser's chin follow by another punch to the Phenex' side and lastly a roundhouse kick to the head sending him rolling down the roof.

[ **BOOST!** ]

Riser jumps off the roof as his blazing wings reappear taking distance away from GekiCrimson, glaring at him in frustration. "You little pest!" He shouted as he summons flames from his hand creating bigger adapting to attack.

GekiCrimson saw the flames as he gripped his right hand to his Boosted Gear.

[ **EXPLOSION!** ]

As the Boosted Gear announced, GekiCrimson's Geki exploding flares from his body due to the boosts he has build up.

" _Geki Waza Mazeru Mahō!_ " GekiCrimson declared as he place his arms in motion gathering all the Geki. " _Oki Oki Kamu Iru!_ *" A magic circle appeared in front of him as he thrust his arms to the magic circle launching his attack. * ** _Geki Waza Mix Magic Big Big Bite Shoot_** *

An crimson energy came out off of the circle heading towards Riser, the energy took form of a head of the Honey Badger with its jaws open screeching. The sight of the attack made the third son on edge as he quickly throw his fire at it, however the _Oki Oki Kamu Iru_ went past the flames dispersed it and continues heading towards Riser. The attack hits him, as the jaws were snapped as if the ratel bite on a prey, causing an explosion.

"AURG!" Riser cried in pain as he landed on the roof, his body smoking and clothes ripped and tattered.

Riser got his footing again and he roared in a fit of desperation, he ran charging towards GekiCrimson, whom also charged back. Soon the two were engaged again in a fist-fight as Riser desperately attacked GekiCrimson with his flame-coated strikes as the Gekiranger with his Geki-coated strikes. Riser caught his right fist and throws his punch only for GekiCrimson to caught with his Boosted Gear all while announced 'BOOST' the two struggles as flames and Geki were flared, and Riser shout to his face. "Don't you understand!? This engagement is necessarily important for the future of pure-blood devils! A reincarnated devil brat like you doesn't have anything to do with this! SO WHY!?"

"Excuses now? You only say that because you don't want to lose and experience true defeat, your two losses were on purpose! Try to have some dignity and learn from your experience!" GekiCrimson yelled struggling with Riser's hold and flames. "And since you asked I'll give you my answer; a man like you doesn't deserve to be with her!" He yelled as his knee went towards Riser's gut.

[ **BOOST!** ]

"And I have sworn that I'll fight for her! I'll fight to help her to achieve her dreams! I'll even defeat a God for her if I have to!" GekiCrimson spin hook kick at Riser. "And the fact that you are the worst scumbag I've seen! All you'll do is treat her like a glorified trophy and it'll make her miserable! You don't know the first thing about love nor do you know her!"

[ **BOOST!** ]

"And in my opinion; you just want to marry her to ad to your collection of harem!" GekiCrimson shouted, punching Riser in the gut. The devil felt his lungs squeezed out from the blow as he hunched forward. "And besides, if you really care about the future of the pure-blood devils, why don't you marry another heiress that actually likes you?!" He whipped his leg around, sending on Riser to send him spinning on the ground.

[ **BOOST!** ]

GekiCrimson went into stance gripped his hands with his Geki flared again. "Allow me to say this to you,"

[ **BOOST!** ]

"Never made Rias Gremory cry." He proclaimed as his Geki took form of a honey badger screeching glaring at Riser who flinched.

[EXPLOSION!]

" _Geki Waza!_ " GekiCrimson announced as a mixture of his Geki and power boost from the Boosted Gear overflowing, his devil wings sprout gathering all the energy over his right arm in a horse stance, he then charged ahead. " _Bakuha Aka Aka Sho!_ *" * ** _Explode Red Red Palm_** *

After getting close to Riser, GekiCrimson thrust his arms with a Geki-coated palm strike hitting on his stomach causing an energy shockwave with hint of screech and roar, and energy coming out off Riser's back, causing the third son Phenex cough off more blood. GekiCrimson took his arm away as he stood in front of Riser before he falls behind.

"This… can't be..." Those were Riser's words before his back touch the floor, completely out cold. His body was glowing as he vanished.

Ravel's eyes widened in disbelief as to what she saw. "Onii-sama… defeat?"

" **Riser-sama, the king, has retired. Victory of this rating game goes to Rias Gremory-sama.** " Grayfia announced.

GekiCrimson panted hard feeling the tension leaving him behind from the announcement, his Boosted Gear deactivated and undo his transformation turning him back to Issei.

"Is over." Issei said smiled. He turns around to look at Rias and Asia, both have surprise expressions, he walks towards them.

After reached them, he smiled at his master. "I keep promise, just I said." He said.

Rias could not help as tears started to formed on the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help herself as she embrace Issei in a tight hug. "Issei… My Issei, thank you." She whispered giving her gratitude.

And that's where she her feelings has developing greatly to the point where she'll express it to the one person who sees her as an equal and saved her from her nightmare.

* * *

 **I also post this story on my other drabble fanfic, _Geki DxD_ , a Highschool DxD x Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger x-over, come see if you are interesting.  
**


End file.
